Lord of the Rings: Summer Escapade
by MyLadyLorna
Summary: Lord of the Rings: Frodo takes Merry and Pippin on an adventure near the Brandywine river. Only it seems trouble manages to find them in the shape of Big Folk. Thank goodness for Sam. This is pre-Rings era with Frodo being about 32. All chapters updated and edited 10/6/12. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Summer Escapades: Prologue - Starry Nights and Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _The Lord of the Rings _belong to the franchises for Tolkien ™ and The Lord of the Rings ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin

Just an average, ordinary summer in the lives of young hobbit boys. Or is it? Sometimes, the unexpected can occur whether you intend it to or not. Here's another _The Lord of the Rings_ story I wrote ages ago and never posted. Please R&R.

**Update: **10/5/12 - This fanfic is under revision with some major editing being done, I believe for the better. Enjoy!

* * *

Frodo's dark curls rested against the summer green of the hill grass as he stared at the stars twinkling so far away yet appearing almost close enough to touch. Folding his arms beneath his head, Frodo listened to the sounds of his cousins' gentle snoring. A smile quirked across his face briefly at a peculiar snort which had to come from Merry, and he rolled to one side, shifting his head to watch them. Eighteen-year-old Merry slept with his mouth open, as usual, and ten-year-old Pippin had his hands curled under his head as if they were a pillow. Sighing, he turned back to the indented grass and sank comfortably into it.

Memories flooded his mind, and Frodo closed his eyes, letting his mind wander where it willed. _**Ah, yes the times we've had; Merry, Pip, Sam, and I, and there'll be many more to come.**_ Frodo was only thirty-two and had not come of age as of yet, though his time was drawing near. _**If not for Merry and Pip, I'd be a much more serious lad. They've done me good, and I couldn't be blessed with better relations, though Eru knows their parents can be pig-headed at times. It must be inherited for Merry and Pip can be just as stubborn, as can I.**_ Frodo chuckled softly, then hastily quelled his laughter when Merry shifted idly in his sleep, his mouth moving as if to awaken. _**I'm glad they talked me into this little venture, it'll do us all good. They knew how badly I needed to get away.**_

Frodo had been delighted with the attention from young hobbit lasses at first, but the novelty was swiftly wearing off. He could barely turn in a half circle without bumping into one who would burst into a fit of ridiculous high-pitched giggles that could shatter ear drums. Rolling his eyes, Frodo shook his head. _**I'm afraid they'll be quite disappointed for I'm hardly ready to marry yet. Over thirty already and I've had almost no adventures, at least not what one would call adventures. Perhaps something will come along during this trip and liven things up. A camping trip should be more then just walking, fishing, and sleeping; we need some excitement.**_

A jaw-popping yawn interrupted his thoughts, and Frodo's eyes finally drooped sleepily. Cautiously climbing to his feet, Frodo made his way to his blankets that lay a few feet from his cousins. Lying down and snuggling into the covers, Frodo's eyes drifted shut and he was swept away in a sea of dreams, not knowing that his desire for excitement was going to be rewarded with far more then he bargained for.

* * *

Reviews are always nice . . .


	2. Chapter One

**Summer Escapades: Chapter One  
**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _The Lord of the Rings _belong to the franchises for Tolkien ™ and The Lord of the Rings ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin

Just an average, ordinary summer in the lives of young hobbit boys. Or is it? Sometimes, the unexpected can occur whether you intend it to or not. Here's another _The Lord of the Rings_ story I wrote ages ago and never posted. Please R&R.

**Update: **10/5/12 - This fanfic is under revision with some major editing being done, I believe for the better. Enjoy!

* * *

Laughter echoed near the Brandywine River. Anyone watching would not have been able to resist a smile. Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck stood knee deep in water, vigorously splashing in at least a nine-foot diameter. Frodo, on the nearby bank, stood nearly doubled over from mirth. He wasn't certain how the battle had started, but suddenly the fishing branches had been discarded, and his two young cousins were in the shallows smacking at each other. If the bout had been an angry one, Frodo would have separated them instantly. But he knew them like a book and this was just for something to do outside of sitting still.

Eventually, he sloshed out toward them, and grabbing each by an arm, firmly hauled them to shore, but not without the consequence of becoming soaked to the skin. Releasing them, Frodo ran a hand through his curls causing them to spring in all directions then watched the rivulets of water run off his pant legs, forming a disgustingly squishy mud between his toes.

"Well, I trust you've enjoyed your game," he spoke in mock consternation.

With attempts at solemnity, Merry and Pip nodded, then looked at each other and began chortling again. "Oh, come on, Frodo. You've done far worse in your time, I'm sure!", Merry's voice rang with cheerfulness.

"Oh no, Merry. Not our Frodo, he wouldn't think of such a thing," Pippin's cheeky grin caused even more laughter to burst forth from his mischievous cousin.

Shaking his head in amusement, Frodo sighed, "We'd best get back to camp and dry off. Not that a cold wouldn't serve you right, but I expect you've frightened any fish to be had all the way across the length of The Shire."

Merry and Pip headed toward the camp at an energetic trot with Frodo sloshing after them, wincing at the damp sensation around the small of his back. _**It's a good thing Bilbo sent extra blankets though they won't be used for cold nights as he expected.**_ Once reaching the small camp a few hundred yards from the river bank, Frodo immediately set to work in drying his cousins, which was no easy task. Finally, both hobbit children settled down and permitted towels to be thrust into their hands.

"All right now, you both change into clean shirts. I think the trousers are all right, what with all the running you've done they're half dry already."

Pippin grinned and headed to the pack beside his pallet. To Frodo's surprise, Merry didn't follow him, but had his head cautiously turned in the direction away from the Brandywine as if he were listening.

"Frodo," he asked uncertainly, "do you hear anything?"

Frodo stared in the direction Merry indicated, head tilted. The sound of voices and tromping feet barely reached his ear. Those were not hobbit voices he was hearing, and even Pippin could hear them now for he stood with his shirt only half buttoned, listening.

"Who do you think they are?" Merry's voice was low.

Brow furrowing, Frodo hesitated then commanded, "I need you to stay here, both of you."

The voices raised in protest were swiftly silenced by Frodo's stern stare, "Everything will be all right, but I need to investigate. They're Big People from the sound of it."

Merry and Pip gazed at each other. They both knew Big People rarely ever gave The Shire even a passing glance. "We'll stay," they chorused in unison, causing a slight smile to ripple across Frodo's cheeks.

"Why thank you for the consideration of obeying," he exclaimed with a wink.

Heading in the direction of the sounds, Frodo hardly stirred a leaf from the ground. The clearing ahead was the source and he crept behind one of the trees, letting out a wary breath before turning just enough so his eyes could see past the brown trunk. The men were gathered in front of a shabby hut, which Frodo did not remember being there two nights ago. They were callous men, with a nasty look about them, eyes glittering like hard stones, and heads full of wild black hair. Concern for Merry and Pippin arose within him, and backing up slowly, Frodo spun and darted toward their camp.

A sudden yank on the back of his collar drew him up short, and he struggled for freedom. With feet dangling above the ground, and completely helpless, Frodo kept silent, knowing if he made a sound Merry and Pippin would come running. The hard hands turned him around where Frodo faced a man far larger then the ones in the clearing.

"Hoy," he hollered back, "I've caught one of the Shire rats!"

Then, turning back and revealing yellow teeth, he inquired, "Now, might you be alone, or are others with you?"

Frodo glared in anger and struggled futilely, "Unhand me! You have no power in The Shire, this is our land. If my uncle finds out what you've done..."

"Oh, but we do have power, little mouse. Who has who by the scruff of the neck, after all." The scorn from this man was almost palpable.

"Well, master Ferny, you've caught a marvelous strong one."

The men gathered in a close circle, carefully examining Frodo as if he were a sheep or cow for barter. "Aye, he does seem hardier then some."

Frodo's concern had skyrocketed by now as he stared at the beings who held him captive. A shout from the riverbank caused Frodo's head to jerk around, "Yours wasn't alone, Bill!"

"No," Frodo whispered, then shouted, "No!" He bit down hard on Master Ferny's hand, loathing the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth but delighted that he could now wriggle free. The man dropped him with an uttered oath but Frodo's liberty lasted only a moment. Two other men had him each by one arm and a gag was crammed into his mouth so harshly he feared he would choke.

"Nasty little Shire rat. I ought to beat you senseless!"

The sight of Merry and Pippin being hauled from the trees froze Frodo's blood. Merry was dragged by the back of his shirt, and Pippin was tucked securely under the man's arm. They were unable to utter a sound due to gags but fought desperately for their freedom all the same. Ferny tightly bound up the wound on his hand with a kerchief, the red seeping through the fabric.

Ferny nodded in satisfaction as their catch was taken back to the clearing. "Well lads, I believe this venture could prove quite profitable after all."

Motioning his men to set Frodo on the ground, Ferny knelt and tied his ankles together with a loop of rope, leaving a bit of room between Frodo's feet, but not enough for him to run. The binding of Frodo's arms was uncomfortable with the loops drawn tightly around his wrists and then around his elbows for added security. A dull ache started in his shoulders and within moments pain spread from the tips of his fingers all the way to the middle of his back.

"There now, lads! We've copped us a fine mess of slaves for the selling."

Huge tears started rolling down Pippin's face and Merry's cheeks turned first bright red and then white as the shock set in. But it was Frodo who couldn't even react. Not when he was yanked upright by his bonds and tossed into the ramshackle shed, not when Merry and Pippin huddled into his side for protection, and not even when the door, if it could be called a door, slammed shut leaving only small glimmers of light escaping into the enclosed space through the roughhewn walls.

It had to be a dream.

Only a dream.

Except the pain in his arms was entirely too real as were his cousins' tears that dampened his shirt. This was really happening. And Frodo cursed the moment he first thought of the word adventure.

* * *

Reviews are always nice . . .


	3. Chapter Two

**Summer Escapades: Chapter Two  
**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _The Lord of the Rings _belong to the franchises for Tolkien ™ and The Lord of the Rings ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin

Just an average, ordinary summer in the lives of young hobbit boys. Or is it? Sometimes, the unexpected can occur whether you intend it to or not. Here's another _The Lord of the Rings_ story I wrote ages ago and never posted. Please R&R.

**Update: **10/5/12 - For those of you familiar with the way this chapter had been previously written, yes I changed out some of the Sam and Frodo connectivity stuff. I must have been quite mad when I wrote it the first time. This version has Sam's feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you very much. No mysterious pain or imaginings that Frodo is in danger. They're close but still quite, quite mortal.

* * *

Sam's golden head bent over the flower garden situated directly to the side of Bag End. An absentminded smile was on his lips as he tended the delicate blooms, digging his hands deep into the rich earth.

The day was quiet. The stillness broken only by the nearby birds and the distant rumble of hobbit voices. Ordinarily the silence was welcomed but only as something to be broken. Today there was no merry voice inquiring if he had eaten lunch or if he cared to rest a spell and study an ancient tome or even if he would enjoy a walk down the winding path that butted right up against Bag End.

Even with Bilbo's kindness and somewhat smothering attention, Sam still felt the absence of his friend and master. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Sam imagined for a moment all the fun Frodo and Merry and Pippin were having at this very moment. Fishing in the Brandywine. Not that Sam thought for one moment that he would join them but he would love to try his hand at cooking fresh fish over a hot flame. Then they would swim and they would learn about plants and wild herbs from Frodo who was quite the naturalist.

Yet, here I am. Stuck at Bag End. Which is as right, Samwise Gamgee. You've no reason to imagine yourself on the same level as Master Frodo and his cousins. _It's only for a few days now, Sam, and there's work to be done, so don't slack. How would it be if Mr. Frodo were to come back and find you had neglected the garden._ With renewed determination Sam continued his work with a vengeance digging deeply into the ground with a trowel.

Sam didn't notice the soft sway of the kitchen curtains as they fell back into place. He didn't see the gentle eyes watching him or hear the thoughts running through Bilbo's head. The opening and shutting of Bag End's main door startled Sam from his complacency and he lifted his head in curiosity. "Don't worry, Sam lad, I'm just going to the Green Dragon for a bit. Won't be long."

Bilbo's cheery voice warmed Sam's heart and he smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Now make certain you stop for a breather soon, you've been at it for the main part of the morning," and with a wink Bilbo disappeared out the gate and headed at a brisk pace down the path toward Hobbiton. Brown eyes watched Bilbo fade into the distance, then turned their attention diligently to the garden once again, unaware of time passing until a harsh voice from nowhere snapped him back to reality with a jolt, and he looked up to find Ted Sandyman sneering at him from the gate leading to Bag End.

"Well, I see old Bilbo's played the fool again and left you alone with his treasures. Every gentle hobbit knows better then to trust their servants, but then Bilbo's always been a bit on the mad side. Comes from being related to the Bucklanders I would guess."

Sam's teeth grated hard, but he swallowed the words desiring to escape and managed civility instead, "If there's something you need to discuss with Mr. Baggins, sir," the honorific nearly choked him, "he should be back within the hour."

Ted glared.

He only spoke with Sam when he was alone, and Sam knew it irked Ted to no end that he never reacted with anger to the barbed words. "No, I have no business to discuss with Bilbo Baggins. But I'll tell you one thing Samwise Gamgee, someday you'll be knocked off that pedestal of yours and I just hope I'm there to see it or be the one to administer the blow." Sam only watched Ted stalk off back down the road, then sighed softly. He was used to Sandyman's cruelty by this point, but it never made the words easier to deal with. The only one who could give comfort after such a bout was Frodo and without him there to ease the harsh words, Sam felt the sting more deeply than usual.

Forcing his mind to other matters, Sam stood, stretched his back and winced slightly. _That's the last time I stay bent over for three and a half hours straight. Dad'll have something to say if I come home with a stiff back and can't work tomorrow. _Leaning back against the soft wall of Bag End and taking a bit of a rest gave Sam the chance to be alone with his thoughts and he sorted them into neat, comprehensive piles. In spite of Sam's large family, Frodo was the only one he had ever truly thought of as a brother and best friend. He was old enough to now realize the difference in stature and accepted it, far easier then Frodo did in fact, but it didn't change Sam's devotion and admiration for the hobbit who would one day be the Master of Bag End. _I hope he never changes. When I was younger and even now, he watched out for me, was my hero and chased away the night terrors and fearful memories. I only hope someday I can repay him in kind._

Sam had no idea when he'd dozed off, or for how long, but waking up came as a shock with Bilbo standing over him; a smile on his jolly face.

"Oh, Mr. Bilbo, I'm sorry, sir. I lost track of the time and, well the ground was so warm, I just dozed for a bit."

Bilbo only chuckled, "Sam it's perfectly all right. You've done more work in this garden today then five hobbits combined. Now," putting his arm around Sam's shoulder, "your Gaffer and I have a surprise for you." Sam's eyes widened in surprise and his brow wrinkled in mystification, but he waited patiently for Bilbo's explanation. "I've been meaning to take a trip and visit Brandy Hall for quite a while now, but never got around to doing it. Well, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and your dad has agreed for you to accompany me. And of course, we'll have Frodo hitch a ride with us back to Bag End when we return. Would you like that, going for a visit in Buckland?"

"Oh, I surely would, sir! And my Gaffer agreed?"

"Yes, he did Sam. He has noticed how hard you've been working of late, and believes you deserve a reward for your efforts." Sam's smile shone brighter then the sun and warmed Bilbo's old heart. His smile hid the satisfaction of finally convincing old Gamgee to let the boy come with him. It hadn't been a simple or particularly easy task, but Bilbo's standing was high in the Gaffer's esteem, and his persuasion had finally worked. "Now, Sam, we'll need to leave without delay. I have the cart all set, so all we need do is pack up what few things we'll need and be off. So you run along home, and bring whatever you'll need."

"Yes, sir, I'll go right now. Oh thank you, Mr. Bilbo!" Sam's gratitude welled, and he dashed out the gate of Bag End toward #3 before Bilbo could even blink.

The ride to Buckland was long, arduous, and extremely uncomfortable, but Sam bore it without complaining, his excitement of seeing Frodo before the appointed time drowning out any sense of discomfort. The late-night arrival was met with some surprise mixed with pleasure by Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck. "Why, Bilbo, you old rascal. What are you doing out here so late?"

"Well, I've been meaning to stop over for a few days, and what with Frodo being so nearby, I figured this would be the best time. Hope it won't inconvenience you, having me and young Sam." Bilbo's words were calm, but Sam watched the exchange carefully.

"Of course it won't inconvenience us, Bilbo. We're always thrilled to see you, isn't that right Saradoc?" Esmeralda's voice held pleasure and jolted her husband from surprise into the role of gracious host.

"Esmeralda's quite right, Bilbo. You are always welcome at Brandy Hall, as is Sam." Saradoc's voice expressed his sincerity, and Sam relaxed, smiling shyly up at Esmeralda as she led him inside. She had always been a sweet woman, and treated him with kindness, almost as if he were her son or one of her nephews. Ever since the loss of his mother, Sam had felt a void, but it seemed to lessen when he was near Esmeralda.

The room swiftly prepared for him was comfortable and, after having seen that Bilbo was sufficiently settled in his spacious room, Sam sank down amongst the voluminous pillows ready for the sweet aura of sleep.

The following morning brought with it vast rays of sunshine and a toasty warm breakfast that Esmeralda was famous for serving her guests. Sam gulped it down with a grin, his tastebuds savoring every mouthful but just as eager to start his journey out to meet Frodo and his cousins. He'd already decided the previous night, while trying to force his eyes to stay shut, that he would join them. He'd never been fishing and Frodo was something of an expert.

Sam sighed. If he were halfway honest with himself, he'd grown a bit lonely without his companions. Merry and Pippin were boyish enough to liven Sam's spirits and remind him that he was still young and could play and Frodo was learned enough to give Sam visions of other worlds and adventures far beyond their borders.

Breakfast was soon consumed, a light sack prepared by one of Esmeralda and Saradoc's many servants with second breakfast and luncheon and then with Bilbo smiling at his back, Sam headed off to join the merry threesome.

* * *

Reviews are always nice . . .


	4. Chapter Three

**Summer Escapades: Chapter Three  
**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _The Lord of the Rings _belong to the franchises for Tolkien ™ and The Lord of the Rings ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin

Just an average, ordinary summer in the lives of young hobbit boys. Or is it? Sometimes, the unexpected can occur whether you intend it to or not. Here's another _The Lord of the Rings_ story I wrote ages ago and never posted. Please R&R.

**Update: **10/5/12 - This chapter has been split into two. I had both Sam's and Frodo's perspectives in one chapter and that never really works well so a change needed to be made. I like it much better this way. Plus there's less angst on Sam's part. Man, I wrote him seriously annoying 10 years ago.

* * *

Sam held the map Saradoc had given him against a tree, catching his bearings as well as his breath. The walk had been invigorating at first but now Sam realized just how little walking he did at home. The strain on his muscles ached and he winced a bit, stretching out the tendons in an attempt to alleviate the stress.

Lunchtime would see him reunited with his friends and so with a deep breath to rejuvenate the muscles, he set off again. Time passed quickly now, the rest having done him some good and with a grin, Samwise popped around the last hill of towering trees, cheerily whistling when he spied the campsite.

Odd.

There was no one in sight but neither were their possessions neatly packed up by their fire pit either. The setting had an abandoned feel that sent the very first zing of apprehension through Sam's veins. Settling his pack against the roots of a tree, Sam hallooed loudly, "Master Frodo!"

No sound outside of creatures scurrying in the brush and leaves rustling overhead greeted his ear. Sam could see the river from his position and it was completely devoid of laughing hobbits.

Something was wrong.

The ground was disturbed in odd patterns. Marks that could have been heel scuffs gouged deeply into the soft grass. One of Frodo's books lay carelessly cast aside, its spine detached from the pages, hanging dejectedly by only a few loose threads.

But it was those deep gouges of clawed earth that arrested Sam's attention so completely. There appeared to have been a desperate struggle; where one being had apparently lost to another, judging where the tracks led off into the distance. Leaving his sack forgotten against the tree, Sam stealthily followed the trampled earth, his steps silent and sure.

The harsh sound of faraway voices disturbed the stillness so completely that Sam dove behind a tree, his back pressed to the rough bark. His heartbeat thundered in his ears and every breath of air against his skin raised the tiny hairs. It could have been hours or moments only since he sought a hiding place but finally Sam peered around the curvature of the tree. A fire burned no more than one hundred yards away. _Stupid, Samwise, so stupid. To go running after tracks and not notice light growing in the distance._Backing away from his shelter, Sam edged around the outer rim of a clearing, cautiously staying out of sight.

He had never seen men like these before. They had a coldness clinging to their voices and eyes, an unforgiving aura about their features and mannerisms that had Sam's life's blood freezing in his veins. Somehow, Sam knew these were men he did not want to make the acquaintance of, and he certainly would not wish for them to ever know they had an unexpected visitor. A ramshackle hut compiled of odds and ends stood against one edge of the clearing. Sam's gave shot around the entire clearing, noting the number of men and their positions before finally focusing strongly on the hut itself.

"Frodo."

It was purely instinctive and absolutely true. Beyond those walls lay his friends, robbed of their liberty by dirty, filthy Big Folk who had no right to be across the river in Buckland. A rage, unfamiliar and grotesque in its strength, surged through Sam's sturdy frame. The sound of raucous laughter rang in a hideous din throughout the clearing and at that very moment Samwise felt that he could have licked them all and not even broken a sweat. Luckily reality had a greater stronghold over Sam than the thirst for vengeance and after a deep breaths common sense reigned once more. _All right, think Samwise, think. That hut's made of naught but scraps and bits. And handily placed against the backside of the clearing too. Time to start digging, my lad._

The men were obviously not expecting company. Their behavior testified to that fact; a small area of the clearing, still partially under the swaying branches of the trees went unguarded. Not that what they were doing could in any sense be construed as guarding what with several of them lazily sprawled around the fire and a few of them even snoring. _How can they sleep through this racket?_All Sam could imagine was that those asleep had been drinking a bit more ale than was good for them and finally careened into unconsciousness. Gnawing his lower lip in concentration, Sam mapped out his trajectory to the shed. Then, with not the slightest hesitation, he eased back into the cover of the forest and vanished toward his goal, appearing again at the edge of the clearing nearest to the hut and furthest from the rowdy covey of dominant men.

Dropping to the dry ground and wincing as a few pine needles dug into his knees, Sam began a cautious slither toward the hut. The edge of the hut drew nearer and with one final stretch of his limbs Sam rested against the back wall. Wasting no time Sam carefully pulled himself up and peered through a crack in the boards searching for something, anything. The three lumps huddled only a few feet from his location caught his eye. Pippin's springy blond hair caught occasional gleams of light through the cracks in the walls and Sam knew he'd found them.

As to whether he'd found them unharmed would remain to be seen.

* * *

Reviews are always nice . . .


	5. Chapter Four

**Summer Escapades: Chapter Four  
**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _The Lord of the Rings _belong to the franchises for Tolkien ™ and The Lord of the Rings ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin

Just an average, ordinary summer in the lives of young hobbit boys. Or is it? Sometimes, the unexpected can occur whether you intend it to or not. Here's another _The Lord of the Rings_ story I wrote ages ago and never posted. Please R&R.

**Update: **10/5/12 - The other half of the third chapter, now split. I've learned so much about writing since I started 10 years ago. Thank goodness for noticeable improvement!

* * *

Frodo stirred.

He had fought against the ropes until he'd felt stickiness on his arms than stopped for fear he'd do himself serious injury. Except for the sunlight it would have been impossible to tell the passing of time. Merry and Pippin had both fallen into exhausted sleep and now their soft breathing was the old sound to stir the dust motes dancing in the stale air.

That is there was silence until a board squeaked a few feet away. Frodo's heart rate increased and he stilled his breathing even further, straining his ears for the sound.

It came again.

Frodo stared at the spot on the wall, what he could see of it. Sure enough, the board was moving. Nails came lose with a high-pitched squeal and the board stopped for a moment. Frodo held his breath. Merry and Pippin slept on much to his relief. Slower this time the wood shifted and the squeal of protest from the nails was much lower. Finally, with a low grunt of effort from whomever was on the opposite side, the board popped away from the wall. In its place appeared the wholesome, round, albeit smudged, face of Samwise Gamgee.

Weak with relief, Frodo waited for the gardener to wriggle his way through the rotten wood, a few tears dampening the disgusting rag crammed into Frodo's mouth. Scrambling through, Sam was at Frodo's side in an instant, gently untying the gag and then going to work on his restraints. Pippin's head lifted and with wide eyes recognized Sam at once. A squeal sneaked through the gag and Sam's hand clapped firmly over Pippin's mouth, stifling him mid-shriek. The youngest hobbit looked chagrined and with a look of gentle remonstrance Sam lifted his hand. Pippin was quiet. Merry too had awakened and now sat eagerly waiting for his gag to be removed.

Placing a hand against the ground, Frodo attempted to rise, but found he could not, nor could his arms support him. The ties had cut too firmly and too deep for his strength to return instantly. Sam's brow creased in silent horror at the red stains accumulated on Frodo's sleeves but Frodo ignored him, determined to stand on his own power. Using the wall for support Frodo pushed himself up onto shaky legs. His arms hurt as if he were being gnawed at by fire ants but he leaned down all the same and pulled Pippin to his feet.

"I'll be alright, Sam," Frodo's voice held no room for argument. "Help me with Merry and Pippin."

Pippin had no trouble standing and neither did Merry. In fact the youngest hobbit apparently had the loosest bonds judging by the way he wrapped his skinny arms around Sam's leg and grinned up at their unlikely savior. Ruffling a hand through the drooping tawny waves, Frodo turned his attention to Merry. The lad shifted his arms back and forth and stepped cautiously around the hut for a few moments, testing his strength and finding it sufficient. Then with a raspy voice and a fierce gleam to his eye, Merry hissed, "They were going to sell us, Sam. We were going to be slaves!"

Sam's eyes blazed as hotly as Merry's.

Frodo laid a hand on the gardener's sleeve, murmuring in the lowest whisper, "It's true, Sam. They were planning on selling us. How they ever got past the bounders I don't know, but it won't happen again, not while Bilbo has the slightest bit of power and influence."

Sam felt as though his very soul would burst from the anger cascading through him, "They won't never get near you again, Mr. Frodo. Nor Mr. Merry or Mr. Pippin neither. They'd have to trample me into the dust 'til there was nothing left before I'd let them do any more harm."

Stepping through the hole, Sam slid along the wall to the edge. Barely peering around the edge, he quickly noted the position of all the men then pulled back to safety. Frodo stood just inside the hut, crouching slightly to keep on eye on Sam, grasping Merry and Pippin's shoulders, pulling them tightly to his side. Sam's soft whisper barely reached his ears, "I'll go first, Mr. Frodo, then wave when it's safe for you to move."

Frodo nodded, "I'll send Pippin and then Merry."

His feet barely touching the ground, Sam dashed for cover, arriving safely at the trees on the edge of the clearing. One by one he sent his cousins after Sam, his heart in his mouth, until they reached safety. Finally, the motion came for him to proceed and Frodo left that accursed hut, with the prayer that it and those men would never darken his gaze again.

* * *

Reviews are always nice . . .


End file.
